


【多萝】羚

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】羚

明明从OMG回来了，为什么变得更爱哭了呢？

其实这话是错的，赵志铭早没有再次与他们并肩作战的心气了，只是那滑不丢手的猫终于精疲力竭地躲进了他一个人的屋檐下寻求蔽荫，于是李汭燦舔舔上牙，作为最终的胜利者可以笼统且带点私心地反复咀嚼着又涩又甜的味道，对那人说，你回来了。

不过是捻了下他长的太长的发梢和白生生的耳廓，抱在怀里揉两下，他就哭了，李多多好无辜啊。

爱萝莉是很能哭的，眼窝浅的一丁点水都盛不住，也不说话，缩在床角莫名其妙就开始簌簌地往下掉泪，被单沾湿了一片，阴惨惨黯沉沉的，把那人看的烦燥极了。

喂畜生，按说疑似被绿的也是我吧，我都不计较了，你哭什么啊？

马山小李的脾气称不上坏，可也远说不上好，转手就拧着猫的后颈皮摁在了床上剥衣服，他本是带着几分玩笑的心思的，好容易人回来了，与以往似的打闹到床闱中去，有情人做快乐事，一点撕咬拉扯权作了精虫上脑的添头。

没成想这人瘦的有些脱形，挣扎的力道却大的过分，不要命了一样反抗，恼的他也认真起来，撕打间一片终于白生生的皮漏出一半，那上面的东西看的人毛骨悚然地停下——很好笑，那一瞬间他僵在那里，甚至错觉自己耳鸣了。

是什么啊，那是什么东西啊。

烟疤，齿痕，淤青，勒伤，密布到发掘变得轻而易举，一切昭示着人世间不美好的东西像是光鲜表皮翘起的边角，露出下面伤痕累累的真相，留在尤物那片珍惜宝贵的皮肉上——那个鲜活漂亮的生物，他是被所有人一起杀死的，被所有举刀的人和旁观的人。

里面值得痛惜的意味看的人说不出话来，像直面付之一炬的圣母院，让人本能地哀惋心疼到手都在抖，于是一瞬间很多事情都有了似是而非的解释。

怎么会呢，李汭燦听见自己在脑海里反复地响着仿佛警报的变了调的嘶鸣，震惊之下的声音干瘪又无力，不知向谁质问着为什么，为什么我不知道。

这人是我的东西，他们怎么可以⋯年轻男孩子咬着牙发了狠，心里绵绵密密针扎似地痛着——这么多伤，他得多疼啊。

猫也在打着颤，细细碎碎的牙尖磕出声音，克制不住地挤出一个古怪刻奇到有怨毒意味的笑，戳着人肺管子在问：“看完了？你满意了？”

没等那人回答——他也不需要回答，伸着骨瘦伶仃的脚腕子媚意横生地去蹭那人的腿，熟练地潮红了脸把细软的指尖划在那人肩膀上，声音喑哑又娇柔，转了百道弯轻轻巧巧地挠在人心上，凉薄的像是在滴血：“来做吗？”

令人瞠目结舌的情色与优容，苦难好像把猫搓磨的更柔软更甜蜜了，他并没有多好看，可是就是那样自顾自地哀怜忧郁着，你能从他的句尾里嗅出攥着苦汁的血腥味，依然被蛊惑了想要拥抱他。

多么罪恶呀。

我只是想好好抱一抱他的，李汭燦想着，可实在是太诱人了。

玫瑰是软的，散发着馥郁醇浓的香气，虫眼和糜败把这味道推上了盛放到仿佛下一秒就要腐烂的颠峰，像是一场几近窒息的高潮，可怜人低低地喘着，展开柔软而破败的身体毫无保留贴到他的男孩身上，蛇似地盘错着引诱着——弄坏我吧，把我沾满你的气味，变成你的东西，我愿意的，我只是不喜欢别人。

谁顶的住这个呢？

那感觉像是在满屋子的硝烟气味里举起了火把，亲吻交缠的热烈极了，舌尖刮擦着齿列和黏膜，口涎顺着交汇的缝隙淌下来，在猫尖尖的下巴上坠成一小滴，洇在胸前的布料上透明了一小块。

没关系，反正是要脱的。

对方的手抚过满是伤痕的背脊时赵志铭还是缩了一下，好在手心温暖而干燥，舒适又难捱的体贴让他扬起沾着泪水湿漉漉的面颊，犹有余裕地在那人宽阔的肩膀上咬一口挑衅——脑瘫，等什么呀，没吃饭吗。

细摆摆的腿不耐烦地蹬掉裤子，猫攀着那人的背脊，跪在床角把腿根挤到那人鼠蹊磨蹭，从李汭燦的角度刚好可以看到他病态地潮红起来的颈项和胸脯，再往下稀疏的毛茬就遮不住半挺起来的性器——男孩子垂着眼睛用指甲划过那一片刚冒头的耻毛，嗞啦的响声细碎地炸耳。

是被人剃掉的，爱萝莉自己不可能有这个心思，他那么瘦瘦小小的一只，被一群人架起来扯开腿，所有人都看他哭着挣扎想掩住自己的脸，不知是谁轻易拉下他细巧的手臂，一边把细软蜷曲的耻毛刮下来一边指奸红肿流水的直肠。

他一定在发着抖，恐惧又绝望地盯着寒冷的刀片把那儿打理的幼童一样光滑，在一片耻笑声中被玩弄的崩溃着高潮，眼睛里汪着海似的泪，一片晦涩没有焦距。

很可耻，但这样的可怜人实在是美的惊心动魄，让人难以克制地滋长了觊觎之心，想将他牢牢地把在手心里，将他变成自己豢养的私奴，每天喂的饱饱的不着寸缕关在笼子里，只知道做爱和讨主人欢喜。

不行，他会害怕。

烦躁地舔舔上牙，李汭燦把那点焦渴硬是咽了回去，健康红润的指节在平缓的小腹勾了一下，揽住怀抱里往下滑的细瘦身躯，在唯一有点肉的屁股上掐了一把。

这人好乖，被拍了一把就知道自己贴上来讨个亲吻，黏腻的水声里手指头顺着臀缝勾到穴口上刮两下，他连脊背都软了，浑身放松地任凭男孩子揉搓，甚至被摸进肉洞里张牙舞爪地开发都不会反抗，太长的发尾在后颈上被汗浸湿，嘟囔着埋在人颈窝里撒娇，乖巧的像一件玩具。

好可怜啊，但又好可恨啊，把他教成这样的人不是我。

不过没关系，现在他是我一个人的，我们还有很多时间，他身上只会有我的东西。

直肠根本不是用来性交的器官，可爱萝莉早已经被弄坏了，那里谄媚地讨好着侵犯者，扭绞吸吮着像一个合格的雌穴，他甚至被肏的像个女孩子，被坏人哄着骗上床，被灌满一肚子精液，怀孕生孩子又不知所措地哭哭啼啼，黑白分明的眼睛被泪水蒙着，称的上潋滟了。

多好啊，李汭燦碾着猫的乳尖，是被玩弄到熟妇似的深红色，还有小小的结了痂的伤痕，肏到最深处的时候下腹会小小地凸起一块，里面的黏膜被扯开拓展，肏开成阴茎的形状——太深了，猫哽咽着捂住肚皮，像位悲惨的母亲，哀哀叫着摇头，离了水的鱼似地张大嘴喘息，涎水在下巴上划出晶亮的痕迹。

有那么一小会儿，他甚至真的错乱地想着，小畜生没戴套，万一怀孕了怎么办？要生下来吗？可是我好怕疼的，我不想生宝宝，他会不会不要我？

怎么会不要你呢，不可能的，那畜生咬在他瘦的只剩骨头的肩膀上，心里悄悄地翘着尾巴得意——你瞧瞧，他这么傻又这么骚，碰一下就乱流水，在床上肏过就蠢兮兮地听话了，让做什么就做什么，弄疼了也不敢反抗，只会哭着撒娇，还要小心翼翼地偷看主人是不是生气了——只能是我的，怎么能放他走呢，肯定会被坏人骗了关起来的。

敢踢我的猫的家伙，我一个都不会放过的。

赵志铭是不知道自己姘头那点小小的心思的，就是知道了也只会哧笑出声，冷冰冰地刻薄他幼稚，像只无心爱人的炎凉的猫。

有什么关系呢，就算猫的心是捂不化的冷，他的身体却是火烧一样的热，真诚恳切的像对待此生挚爱，暖软的肉壁裹着侵犯者的性器，贪婪地想嘬出点什么，是个熟到烂透的柿子，被重击捣成甜腻的果泥，汁水飞溅开来，黏糊糊的。

太有劲了，猫瘪着嘴想，这人要把我撞碎了，年轻男孩子的体力实在太过分，像是要把猫一身泛着桃粉的皮肉揉进自己的心口，作弄的他的骨髓里都冒着痒意，媚眼翻白着舌尖滑出来，被那人叼在唇间咂吮。

好舒服啊，眼前的世界都泛着冷白的光，每一个毛孔都张开了触碰着潮热的空气，后背上隐隐作痛的伤痕像是融化在了那人温暖的手心里，小巧的脚趾蜷起来，猫叫的哭泣一般，整条腿都僵硬似的绷起来，牢牢地扣住那人的腰不让走。

他没戴套，全射在里面了——爱萝莉不确定自己是不是疯了，还是真的被肏成了个淫乱的小女孩，一半是因着虚浮的爱意一半是为了焦渴的肉体，兴奋而热烈双腿大张地迎接着坏男人的播种，被搞大肚子还要不知羞耻地炫耀。

真是太邪恶了，依赖是世界上顶顶邪恶的东西，比他满身肉欲的痕迹还要邪恶，杀人诛心，说不上哪个更可怕一点，但李汭燦一定是这世上头号带恶人了。

猫的肚皮上全是自己射出来的东西，又脏又腥，屁股往外漏着另一个人的精液，他一点去清理的心思都没有，被干到失了知觉的穴口根本夹不住那些浓稠的液体，失禁似地从肛口里排出来，把嫩生生的腿根沾的一塌糊涂。

就这样吧，我无所谓。

软绵蓬松的被子被沾湿了一点，依然是暖和的，包裹着浑身赤裸昏昏睡去的可怜人，小畜生拨着他的头发在太阳穴上留下一个单纯的亲吻，竟有些温馨的意思在里头了。

啊，睡着了。

李汭燦虚虚地把人拢在手里——是我的猫，我的。


End file.
